popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Jade
This article focuses on the Pop'n Music Lapistoria character '''Jade'. If you are looking for the character from the same game, see Jadeite.'' - 1P= - 2P= }} |caption = Come...it's the beginning of a new world |birthplace = Lapistoria |birthdate = May 31st |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Light pink |hcolor = White |hobby = Becoming a God |like = Obedient people |dislike = The power that he can't control |appearance1 = pop'n music ラピストリア |appearance2 = Pop'n music うさぎと猫と少年の夢 |theme = Innocence Prey |designer = ちっひ}} Jade is one of the characters from Pop'n Music Lapistoria. He is a main, unlockable character appearing in the story with Retsu. He also appears in his own, separate story and wields a black, heart-shaped lapis. Jade is confirmed to be the true antagonist of this game, as of his stories. Personality 勉強不足のキミ達にラピスの力のすべてを教えてあげる。 さあ見てごらん…新しい世界の始まりだ！ None of you have studied enough. I will teach you everything about the power of Lapises. '' ''Come...it's the beginning of a new world! Despite the fact he looks like an innocent boy physically, however Jade actually holds the strongest ability to outmatch everyone. One of his abilities is mind-controlling lapis wielders: for instance, the twins Nia and Toa. However he can't control Mimi and Nyami, because their lapises were too strong for him. As the Tsugidoka! gang along with, Mimi, Nyami, and Jadeite attempt to defeat Jade, it is revealed that he is corrupted by his lapis, and has no term of memory of how he turned evil, but he still remembers he feels guilty corrupting people. Jade returns in Pop'n Music éclale, and becomes more kind and cheerful, but still remembers his corruption from the previous events. Appearance Innocence Jade is a young boy with pale skin, light pink eyes, and silver colored hair, adorned with several white gems. His attire is mostly gray and white, consisting of shorts, knee socks, shoes, and a light gray vest with a white shirt. Over his shirt he wears a white cape decorated with a pale blue tie. Connected to the tie are three gray ribbons. Two hang off of his shoulders, and the third encircles his neck. Jade's Lose animation omits his cape with one of his ribbons attached, when normal. Jade's 2P palette shifts his hair to black with red gems, and is eyes are teal colored. His shorts, and shoes are black, his socks are red. His shirt is dark gray with a white vest, and his cape is black and red with a red tie and white ribbons. Cameos Jade wears clothing that are identical to MZD's clothing from Lapistoria, but with his jacket dark blue, his shirt and shorts white, additional white gloves, and a dark gray backpack. This only occurs at the Pop'n Music éclale vol.1 Card collection. NET Self Other Character Comments Change Card Comment: くすす…かなり神様っぽくなってきたでしょ？今度は見た目から神様化を狙っているようだけど、後ろのアレを調達するのはちょっと難しかったみたいだね！ Kususu...Jade's become quite godlike, no? He seems to be aiming for godification via appearance this time, but it seems like it was rather difficult to procure the figure behind him. Trivia *Jade's birthdate is identical to Peetan's. *Jadeite appears in Jade's Good and Lose animations, Nia and Toa appear in his FEVER!, Lose, Win, Dance, and FEVER! Win animations, and Retsu, Fuga, Hiumi, and Rinka appear in his normal Win. **When you see Jadeite's shocked look, it could be implied that Jadeite is Jade's father, since they share the first four letters of their names. *(◇￠ӧᴗӧ) means that Jade receives his own emoticon in the Pop'n Music Twitter page. Gallery Animations jadeneutral.gif|Neutral jadegood.gif|Good jadegreat.gif|Great jademiss.gif|Miss jadefever.gif|FEVER! jadewin.gif|Win jadefeverwin.gif|FEVER! Win 5.gif|Lose jade2pneu.gif|2P Neutral jade 1.gif|2P Great Merchandise Jade_Change_Card_with_Back.jpg|Jade's Change Card with his information on the back Screenshots Jade_screenshot.png Jade's_Miss.png|Jade as he appears in his Miss animation Jade_Lose_screenshot.png|Nia, Toa, and Jadeite in his Lose animation Jade_2P_screenshot.png|2P palette Jade_2P_great.png|2P Great Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music Lapistoria Category:Males Category:Lapistoria Characters